


you

by french_fries



Series: Magecest [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathtub Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Brotherly Love, Consensual Underage Sex, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Licking, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/french_fries/pseuds/french_fries
Summary: Soren couldn't understand why Claudia insists on making him put a score on everything she does; he's just happy it was her who did.
Relationships: Claudia/Soren (The Dragon Prince), hints of Claudia/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Magecest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722358
Comments: 29
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren and Claudia bathes together from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second installment of this series so it would make more sense if you read the previous part first :)
> 
> (Sets after chapter 1 of [ten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841748/chapters/57295114) and before chapter 3)

“Here, let me do your hair,” Claudia moved over behind him, water splashed out of the tub against the floor as she did.

Soren could feel her emerge from the water to reach for a purple bottle of something that she had previously set on the small table beside their wooden tub.

“I call this: Bubble Scrubbing Wash Away!” she proudly announced as she squeezed some liquid out onto his hair.

Soren shuddered at the foreign sensation, then sniffed. “Smells like lavender.”

“It’s my second favorite plant.”

“What’s your first?”

“It’s called Peristinkle,” she illuminated as her slender fingers began scrubbing his scalp and producing bubbles. It made him feel a bit sleepy whenever she did that. “But they only naturally exist in Xadia. You know, the pretty, colorful ones I sometimes bring home after expeditions with Dad.”

Soren cringed when he remembered exactly which ones those were. “Ugh! The ones that smell like rotting dead bodies?”

“Rude! They’re supposed to smell like fart.”

“Yeah, I don’t know what people have to eat for their fart to smell like _that._ ”

Claudia deliberately scrubbed his head harder, making him grit his teeth from the pain. Just as her hands left his head and he was about to turn around and snap at her, though, he felt a waterfall above his head, smashing onto his head and shoulders down to his chest.

When he heard her giggle, he knew it was her. He saw her hold an empty basket which content had supposedly been used to splash him earlier.

To get his revenge, Soren did the wet dog shake so the water in his hair would splash around and attack her like bullets.

“Stop it!” she giggled louder, shielding her face with her arms.

“You started it!” Soren immaturely retorted. He slicked back his hair so it wasn’t in the way of his vision, then tackled her, arms wrapped around her bare torso.

Water splashed out of the tub again from their fall. They were submerged for a second before emerging again, gasping for air. After that, they looked at each other and snorted.

They had been taking baths together ever since they were infants. At one point when Soren was no older than ten, he had mentioned that tradition to a friend, and received the weirdest look from them. That was the first time he realized it wasn’t normal for everyone.

Their Father was none the wiser. Not that they had actively tried to hide it, but the man was often too occupied to keep track on every single routine in his children’s life, so it had simply never been brought up.

They had tried taking baths separately when Claudia had gotten her first period. It always felt lonely.

They agreed they could slowly let go of the tradition instead of directly quitting as it could prove to be too difficult. Now, they had managed to bathe on their own on most days, especially after Soren had moved to the Crownguards’ barracks. But they still would set aside some special days for it.

“Must be nice,” Claudia said, looking at him fondly once their laughter subsided.

“What is?” he asked.

She reached for his wet hair and run her fingers through it. “Being blond. I like your hair.”

“Uh, thanks? I can help dye your hair if you wanna. You said I did a good job with your purple tip last time. We can like, you know, match.” Soren suggested, already excited at the thought of matching with his sister.

Claudia shook her head. “Nah, I’m gonna look too much like Mom, then.” She sounded a bit mellow.

He could sense that she was a bit down today since she came back from the lesson with their Father. He couldn’t quite place a finger on what could have happened, but he knew something did. Their Father couldn't have made Claudia feel worthless like he constantly did to him, could he? No. He would never do that to her. At least not intentionally. But at the same time, Claudia didn’t just mention their Mother on good days.

“Hey, Clauds?”

“Yeah?”

When he looked at him, he grabbed her chin and planted a soft kiss on her lips, catching her by surprise. It never failed to make her feel better whenever he’d kiss her.

Claudia whimpered softly into his mouth when his tongue invaded the inside of hers, claiming everything inside as his. He moved to loom over her, one leg between her parted thighs, as his other hand began trailing moving painfully slowly from her waist up to her breasts, taking extra time caressing each stop.

She giggled into his mouth. "You're already hard," she commented when he pulled away, pointing downward with her chin to where his member was poking her knee.

"What do you expect? We've been here naked for twenty minutes now."

"That's true," she agreed, gently taking his member in her hand before slowly rubbing it underwater. Soren groaned softly in her ear before taking it between his teeth, making her sigh.

Claudia put a hand against his chest and lightly pushed him backward. He understood her meaning and leaned back so their roles were reversed. Her hand continued massaging his member the way he liked it as she stayed by his side, while her other hand began stroking his head.

Soren felt dizzy with lust all too fast. His fingers reached to her slit and even underwater, he could feel how slippery she already was. They were both breathing heavily at this point.

Soren reached to grab her shoulder, then kissed her neck before whispering in a low voice, "I want you." It made her shudder.

"Then you can have me," she said seductively, slowly moving to straddle him, positioning her opening right above his tip. Then she began rocking back and forth slowly, barely letting their members touch. Every time she let them touch, though, the contact made Soren buckle.

"Please, Claudia," he growled, grabbing onto her hips so she'd stop moving and teasing him. He felt an overwhelming sense of relief when she said, "Okay."

But before she could go down to swallow his member whole, they heard a knock on the door.

It took everything Soren had not to curse loudly right there and then. Claudia had perked up at the repetitive knocking and looked like she was about to leave the tub until she realized she wasn't supposed to be here.

"I'll get it," Soren grumbled, mood crushed. 

"Hey, we can continue in bed later, okay? Don't be so grumpy," she said as she also followed him out of the tub to grab a towel, grabbed his arm and made an adorable face for him. It did make him feel better. 

"We better," he said, intending to sound upset but he was already grinning from anticipation.

When Soren opened the door, not forgetting to wear a cranky expression, he was faced with the timid Crowmaster. "I'm sorry, who knocks on people's doors at this time of the night? Some people are trying to get some rest after a long day, you know?" he snarled, cocking a brow.

"F-forgive me, Sir," the man was quick to apologize, shrinking, before handing him a piece of paper stamped with what was obviously not the crest of Katolis. "It's a letter for Lady Claudia. From Del Bar. I couldn't find her in her chamber, however she had strictly instructed that these letters not be handed to your Father. Will you be able to keep it for her for the time being?"

From Del Bar?

"Yeah, sure. I'll give it to her when I see her," he said as if she wasn't just back in his room wrapped in a towel, then grabbed the paper from Crowmaster's hand.

"Thank you very much, Sir! Now, if you will excuse me. Please have a good night's rest."

"Oh, I will, alright."

He closed the door in his face.

"Who was it?" Claudia walked out of the bathroom as soon as she was sure the visitor had walked away, drying her hair with a towel.

"The crow guy," he answered indifferently. "It's a letter for you, apparently."

"For me?"

"Yeah. He said it's from Del Bar."

Claudia rushed to yank the letter off his hand, then impatiently tore it open. Her eyes moved swiftly to scan the letter. Soren saw her expression shifted when her eyes stopped moving so fast. At first she wore a relieved smile, then it dropped into something less happy. Next, she slapped her cheek and shook her head.

Soren prided himself with being able to decipher her weird gestures, but he was having quite a hard time with this one.

“I gotta go now," she said, rushing to grab her underwear and nightgown to quickly slip into.

That got him on alert. “What? Where?”

“Dad's. I have good news for him!"

"Aww, can't you just do it tomorrow?" he whined. She promised they would continue in bed.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" She was already fully-clothed within seconds. "He needs to know about this now. You're gonna love this, too. Night, Sor-bear!”

Claudia gave him a peck on the cheek that was hardly a compensation for their cancelled plan, and rushed off, slamming the door in his face; not sparing any second to let him convince her otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I hate my smut writing and I still do but this new song I got hooked on gives my brain a lot of stimuli the last few days. And I still haven't moved on from the previous installment so I just wanted to expand the story. Please put up with me a little longer :")
> 
> Also, a lot of people fixated on the part where I wrote Soren and Claudia _playing_ in the previous story so I decided to write it out :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another failed attempt to make his Father proud, Soren went to seek comfort in the form of his sister's unconditional love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using the same format as _ten_ so this chapter will tell the beginning of Sordia's sexual relationship :D

Five months ago, Soren stomped all across the castle from his barracks to Claudia's room. He had been trying to get over this frustration on his own for hours but he had snapped at every single person who tried to talk to him all the while.

He had been getting increasingly annoyed by his Father's lack of enthusiasm in general over his being knighted as a Crownguard. Youngest in the history, to boot. But all he gave was a half-hearted congratulation before he ventured off on another expedition to the Xadian border with Claudia. The day would have been less lousy if he at least had Claudia shower him with praises and hugs despite their Father's disappointing-yet-very-much-expected reaction. But he had to take her away for days, too.

When they were back after four days, Claudia had made sure to make up for lost time by being present for his first swordfighting lesson with Prince Callum; a new duty he was tasked with after becoming a proper Crownguard. Her presence had made the lesson less dull (it could hardly get fun when the wimpy Prince would give up after three swings every time) with her cheering and a basket full of jelly tarts she had brought from the kitchen for them. Soren had felt better that day.

Yet, today, his Father had to make him question his worth once again when it slipped his mind that Soren had already been knighted prior to his expedition earlier this week. He had unintentionally referred to Soren as a cadet right in front of his fellow Crownguards and while none of them had dared to ridicule him for the blunder, he was already humiliated enough as is. His day could hardly pick up since it happened.

He knocked on Claudia's door later that evening, but she didn't immediately answer. He could see the glow under her door so he knew she wasn't asleep, though. He heard sounds that indicated she was inside, but it continued for a while before she finally opened the door for him, smiling but looking a bit tired.

Almost immediately, though, her smile dropped when she recognized his expression.

“Aww, what is it, Sor-Sor? Who hurt you?” she cooed, reaching for him. He wordlessly wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead on her shoulder as she ran her fingers through his hair.

After a while, he finally mumbled, “I just want to make him proud, Claudia. Why is it so _hard_?”

Immediately knowing what he was referring to, she cooed again, “Oh, you poor thing. Come on, I know just what you need to lift your spirits!”

She gathered his hands in hers, then led him out of her room, closing the door with her foot and trotting back in light steps as if she was dancing. 

Before he knew it, they were sneaking into the castle kitchen. It was dark and the staff had retired to their own chambers. Claudia flawlessly navigated her way around the darkness as if it wasn't her first time sneaking into the kitchen after hours. It most likely wasn't.

“Claudia?” Soren called when he lost her figure in the dark, careful not to make sudden movements and run into something. Damn it, the kitchen at night was creepy.

“Down here~” she answered, and he could hear the sound of her rummaging boxes of ingredients under the counter. He could see a little source of light and when he approached it, Claudia had her glowing palm spell thing on as she looked for... whatever she was looking for.

He squatted beside her. “Whatchu looking for?”

“I wonder what~” she answered in a singsong voice.

She had ushered him to sit on the counter while she began lighting some candles using just her fingers. Sometimes magic could be cool, he guessed. When he didn't need to see animal innards or glowing slimy stuff.

“It doesn't get better than Claudia's special extra fluffy pancakes with extra butter!” Claudia came back very soon with a stack of his favorite sweet treats on a plate. “What you need right now,” she poked his nose, grinning, “is some sugar.”

It did lift his spirits. Meals at the barracks were bland and lacked varieties. No chance against Claudia's flavorful cooking, for sure. He was already drooling when the smell of pancakes picked up while she was making them. The extra, melty butter? Oh, boy, it awoken the monster in his stomach.

He had skipped dinner out of foul mood, after all. Claudia was right; maybe this _was_ what he needed.

Claudia came back after a while to sit with him with a plate of her own. With less pancakes and less butter. _Who does that?_

As soon as they were both at the counter, Claudia listened to his rants about what their Father did this time. As to not let him fixate on the bad things that happened, Claudia made him tell her what good things had been happening lately that she hadn't gotten to hear about. Then she had shared her own little anecdotes as well.

“He _does_ love you, you know?” She told him at one point in their conversation. He didn't answer. “He's just bad at showing it.” Frankly, he was also tired of having to hear Claudia make excuses for their Father. The man wouldn't even bother making them himself.

“Yeah, sure.” He took another bite.

Claudia shrugged, not pressing further. 

Once they were finished with the meal, Soren followed her back to her room with full stomach and lighter heart. Truly, it was never a bad idea to look for her during the worst times. Sometimes he couldn't imagine what he would do without her.

“Don't you need to go back to your barracks?” she asked when they arrived in front of her room.

“Ugh.” He cringed when he imagined going back. “I snapped at all of them today and they've all been on edge around me all night. Guess I'm doing them a favor by sleeping out.”

“Oh, you're sleeping here?” she asked, eyes widening. He could see the excitement in them and was glad his suggestion was welcome. He would feel pretty awful if she'd reacted poorly.

“Yeah. They don't give a damn as long as I'm back in time for my morning duty.”

Claudia nodded, but then she seemed to have been reminded of something the second she held her door knob. “Hold on, I need to clean my room first.”

“What?” He chuckled. "I'm not a stranger, Clauds, I don't care if it's messy."

“Yeah, but it-it's reaaally messy and gross! Like, my underwear's all over the floor. And I think I let my live emberback spiders out of their jar before we left, too. Silly me! I'll be right back!” She rushed in and closed the door in his face before he could say anything.

He mumbled after she left, “Who lets freaking spiders crawl about...”

When Claudia finished cleaning her room after ten minutes, she opened the door again, aggressively fixing her hair like she had just finished doing hard labor in there. Just how messy _was_ her room?

Soren came in to see her bed still not made. But everything else seemed to be put in place. There seemed to be more jars of dead things since the last time he visited. He still couldn't understand how she didn't get nightmares from seeing those before bed every single night. He wondered if she still kissed each of them and wished them good night.

On her dressing table was a jar of fermented bat eyes and another jar of severed lizard tongue. He remembered them as the ingredients of some healing spell Claudia liked to perform on him every time he hurt himself during practice.

“Make yourself at home,” she said, braiding her hair to the side as she walked over to her bed.

Soren gladly took the invitation and ran to jump on her bed once she was already sitting there, making her bounce and nearly fell off the bed. 

“Soren!” she hissed, frowning at him as she grabbed onto the bed frame for support.

“Sorry,” he said, snickering.

She rolled her eyes and then made herself comfortable under the cover. Soren wiggled himself in from below and grabbed her torso, making her yelp. When she was about to scold him again, he nestled his head on her bosom, sighing in content.

She sighed, softening, then began stroking his hair. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah.”

“Need anything?”

“Just you.”

It made her snort, her body vibrating with laughter. “So cheesy!”

“Leave me alone,” he grumbled, snuggling into her chest and squeezing her tighter.

“You big baby,” Claudia cooed, then softly patted his back. She began humming a lullaby she remembered their Mother used to sing for them when they were young.

It was reserved for special occasions only, as both their parents were busy people. The siblings often had to entertain themselves in the absence of both parents. But they had the whole castle to keep them company so it was never lonely. Still, days when their parents would set aside time for them were scarce and precious. Nothing would get them more excited. 

Soren looked up to see her eyes closed as she hummed, smiling all the while. He reached to cup her cheek and rubbed his thumb across it, causing her to flutter her eyes open and smile down at him, returning his gesture. 

Something in his heart felt so warm and so right. Being here in her arms felt so right. He could never feel this sort of comfort and peace with anybody else. He'd always wondered if she felt the same. If his presence provided her with warmth and comfort, too.

“...Soren?”

When he heard her call his name, he realized just how close their faces were. Her big green eyes were staring at him, questioning.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Clauds.” He immediately pulled away, alarmed. Mind already running miles trying to find an acceptable excuse that wouldn't result in her disowning him. “I, uh, I don’t know what happened there.”

For some reason, she snorted. “Pft, that’s okay. I don’t mind.”

“You don’t?” Soren scowled, confused. “But… you don’t think it’s weird?”

“What is?”

“That I… I want to kiss you?” he gulped.

“No? _I_ want to kiss _you_ sometimes. It’s normal.”

He blinked in disbelief. “Really?”

“Duh! I love you so, sooo much I could eat you!” Claudia said, playfully chomping on his arm. He couldn't hold back a chuckle at her innocence.

“Th-then," he gulped, starting to shift under the cover so he was over her, caging her under him as he closed the distance between their faces, "is it normal if I wanna do this?”

“Huh?” Claudia blinked up at him, their foreheads almost touching and she could feel his breathing against the skin of her face. Smelled like pancake and butter. “Oh, hmm… I’m not sure about this. Does it make you feel happy?”

“Yeah. It makes me feel good here,” he said, pressing his palm against his chest. “And—and here.” Then his palm hovered over his crotch. “Remember that one time my... _thing_ got hard in the tub? And I told you to get out without me?”

He could never forget how mortified he was that day. For as long as he knew, he had always been physically attracted to her. Ever since they were children, he had thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. He found himself comparing every girl his peers label as attractive with her. He thought she was pretty, even when she made those silly faces. _Especially_ then.

When they hit their teen years, it had become challenging to not bodily react to certain situations and proximity. Their bathing routine being one of the trickiest. Being able to see her bare body and touch her freely even if it was just to help her wash up sometimes. It would've been so much easier if he didn't know what was under those layer of clothes. Then he would've imagined something more—less conventionally-beautiful. It only happened once every month or two, and he was confident he could get everything under control.

Until he couldn't.

“Oh, I see what’s going on here.” Claudia seemed to have figured it out, looking down at the bulge in his pants. “Do you wanna do dirty things with me, Sor-bear?”

It was beyond him how she could just blurt it out with a straight face. He had wanted to match her calmness but instead he blushed, feeling like Callum for a second, then squeaked, “Yes, ma’am.”

To his relief and confusion, she smiled and cupped his cheek. “That’s okay. You can do whatever you want.”

Was that it? Were a few words and an awkward attempt at being seductive all it took for her to agree to this insane proposition? After years of questionable dreams the night after each and every one of their bathing routine? After he'd spent years beating himself up for ever bodily reacting to his own blood sister? He could get whatever he wanted now?

It didn't seem right.

“Are you... sure, Clauds?” he asked to double check. Maybe this was just one of his stupid dreams again. Maybe he'd fallen asleep after getting into Claudia's bed and then dreamed all of this.

Claudia had the audacity to be looking confused. It was supposed to be him. “Oh, do you want to tell me what to do instead?” she guessed.

“No! No, I want you to do what _you_ want.”

That made her stop, looking conflicted. “What _I_ want?" she mused. "It doesn’t matter. I want you to feel good.”

Okay, she wasn't even _this_ willing in his dreams. There was more heartfelt speech on how they were siblings and they shouldn't be doing this. His brain could be rational when it wanted to.

“Of course it matters! I want us both to feel good.” Just as he said that, he felt strange again. “H-hey, just making sure. This is real, right? Not a dream?”

His question successfully earned a laugh from her. Now, he was embarrassed. “Do you have dreams like this often?” she asked once her laughter subsided.

“…Sometimes.” Soren had accepted the fact that he wasn’t dreaming.

Claudia hummed, grinning. “Why? Am I pretty?”

“Please.” He rolled his eyes. “You _know_ you are! Everybody says so. Don’t even pretend you don’t know.”

She shrugged. “Yeah, but I wanna know what _you_ think. Am I pretty?” she asked again, batting her eyelashes at him. He knew she was just being playful, but her doing that service for him in this situation wasn’t very helpful.

He bobbed his head up and down like an absolute idiot. “Y-yeah.”

“Pretty enough to kiss?” she urged.

Instead of answering her, Soren grinned cheekily. He then gently cupped her chin and brushed her lips with his own. Unfortunately, he had kissed someone else before. While it wasn't a grand experience for him, he had at least gotten to learn how to be a decent kisser. 

She giggled after the soft kiss. “You taste like pancake.”

He grinned, beginning to relax. “Was that your first kiss?” he asked.

She nodded shyly. “Was it yours?” she asked back. He felt so ashamed for shaking his head, but she cupped his cheek reassuringly. “That's okay.”

He went in again, slowly as to not scare her, but she was soon desperate for more. 

Claudia seemed to enjoy it, so it was good. And she learned fast; mimicking the way he licked and sucked her lips. His tongue moved slowly but daringly, deeper into her mouth. Her fingers desperately clutched around the fabric of his shirt. “Ha... Soren...” she murmured against his lips when they broke the kiss to catch a breath. “Can you... touch me _there_?”

Soren licked his lips, gulping, feverish with newfound lust. He didn't need to ask what she was referring to. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

She nodded. “Okay.”

Soren slowly lifted the bottom of her nightgown, savoring every inch of skin he was allowed to touch before slipping his hand into her panties, slowly rubbing up and down to test the waters. To grow familiar with the sensation of her most private part against the skin of his palm. Watching her closely to study which gesture made her feel good. Claudia had her eyes closed, her hands squeezing the bed sheet. She was biting her lip to keep herself from making any noise but her hips had begun moving slowly in reflex, grinding against his fingers. It made his skin burn.

When he tried inserting a finger, though, she jumped and moved her hips away. 

“S-sorry!” he promptly apologized, rushing to stroke her hair. “Did it hurt?”

"A bit, yeah. But don't worry about me." She calmly put a hand over his and snuggled into his touch, then planted a little kiss on the inside of his palm. His heart fluttered at the gesture.

He wondered why, just like in the kitchen earlier, she appeared to know how to navigate her way around this all. Nothing had surprised her and she seemed to already have a way to respond to everything. He would hate to think she had done this with anyone else before. But she had accepted the fact that she wasn't his first kiss. Shouldn't he do the same for her?

“I'm not good at this,” he admitted.

“Don't say that.”

She pulled him to her so he was pinning her, then shifted under him so their clothed members were perfectly aligned. Soren held his breath when he could feel the shape of her lips, now with the sensitivity of his own member. He looked into her eyes and she began grinding, agonizingly slowly, not breaking eye contact.

“Does it feel good?” she asked and he nodded.

It continued for a while as their breaths grew hotter and shorter; their hands explore each other's bare body for the first time. Savoring every inch that they had only been able to savor visually during their bathing routines. He began rocking his hips to match her movement, letting his tip rub against her clit faster. She wrapped her legs around him and he began humping. It felt unbelievably good.

“Mhn... y-yeah—oh, _fuck_! Claudia!” He buried his face in the crook of her neck when he came, softly biting it as he held her possessively, causing her to moan softly.

She hadn’t come, but he could already feel how soaked her panties were. “How good did that feel from one to ten?” she asked him, panting.

Soren laughed weirdly. “What? Doesn't matter. It feels good because it's you.”

Claudia pouted cutely. “That sounds biased.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle. “These things are all about the feelings, right? Feels good with the right person, is all.”

“Feels good with the right person…” she repeated to herself, as if it had never occurred to her before. “Am I the right person for you?” she asked. It sounded innocent enough. There could be a lot of ways to interpret it. But somehow, it made Soren think.

“I… Yeah, I think so.” It definitely felt so much better that when some common whore touched him during gatherings. Scratch that, it couldn’t even compare.

He looked at her and saw his world. If there was anyone he couldn’t live without, it was her. She had been the only reason he could make it this far. The only reason he hadn’t completely given up on his relationship with his Father. The only person who could light him up when he was trapped in a dark place. He wouldn’t imagine anyone more _right._

Claudia bloomed into a smile so bright his heart swell. They looked into each other’s eyes when Soren slowly closed the gap between them, kissing her deeply and passionately. This time, they were perfectly in synch. He felt like he could kiss her forever just like this.

“Claudia, uhm,” he gulped, already feeling tingling sensation down under, “is it okay if I…?"

She immediately understood his meaning when he brushed his half-hard clothed member against her panties, then nodded. “Yeah. But slowly, please. It's my first time..."

“Mine, too.” He felt the need to reassure her. He had always refused full intercourse whenever the other guards had brought him to _places._ He hadn’t exactly understood why until this moment. “I, uh, I've been saving it for you.”

“Oh, yeah?” She sounded amused. “What were you gonna do if it freaked me out?”

“I… guess I didn't think that far ahead.”

She giggled. “Typical Soren.”

He pretended to sulk, but she cupped his cheek and planted a soft kiss to apologize for the teasing. All of a sudden, the gesture had grown so natural. “Are you sure you want your first time to be with me?” he asked to make sure. He wouldn’t want her to regret it, after all.

Those heartfelt speeches about them being siblings in his dreams suddenly rang in his head. That accursed blood ties had been conveniently forgotten throughout their entire intercourse that he was _now_ starting to feel the full implication of what they were about to do. There would be no coming back from it.

“Of course.” Claudia answered confidently, erasing all his worries at once. Her hands began helping him lower his pants. Her touch _burned_. “After all, we've been doing everything together for as long as I can remember.”

“You're right.” He was so lucky to have her.

Soren plunged to catch her lips into a passionate kiss before he slowly pushed himself inside her, little by little, tearing her open. She was so wet but so tight; clasping her lips in reflex every time he moved forward. Her warm tightness felt so, so good around him that Soren felt himself grunting in pleasure.

Again and again, she gasped into his mouth. He made sure to stroke her hair as he peppered kisses down her neck, whispering words of encouragement. Letting her know she was doing great. 

Her nails dug into his shoulders but he didn't feel pain, only arousal. 

Until he heard her sniff.

When he looked at her closely, she appeared so much in pain. One of her hands were on the bed, clawing into the bed sheet so hard her knuckles turned white. Her legs were shaking and her body tensed. Hot tears hanging from the corner of her eyes and blood trailing down from the lip between her teeth.

“Oh, shit. Claudia, are you okay?” he asked, frantically pulling out of her. Then feeling more alarmed when he saw the blood all over the sheet.

“I’m sorry, Sor-bear,” she whimpered, holding back a sob.

He tried not to let the blood scare him, then rushed to help her up so they were sitting face-to-face. He would clean that up later. “No.” He cupped her cheeks so she would look at him and spoke softly, “No, why are _you_ sorry? I’m sorry I didn’t realize it’s that painful for you. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Instead of answering him, she covered her face with her hands. As if she was ashamed. Disappointed in herself. “I’m sorry, I can do better.” She apologized again, breaking his heart.

“Hey, it's okay if you can't.” He shushed. To be frank, he wasn’t very good at being reassuring, but he tried remembering what she would always tell him whenever he felt insignificant. “We have all the time in the world to try again.”

“Y-you won't be disappointed in me?” she choked, looking up at him with big, teary eyes. Her face was so red from holding the pain and crying.

This wasn’t how he imagined their first time would be. He had wanted it to be mutually enjoyable for both of them but he had ended up hurting her instead. No, he would rather die than let her feel insufficient.

“No? Honestly? The fact that you agreed to this already got me so happy I don't need everything to happen tonight.” He chuckled weakly, wiping her tears with his thumb. “Let's save the exciting things for another time?”

“Okay.” She inhaled after thinking his propositions over. “Thank you, Sor-bear.”

"Nah. Thank _you_ for not pushing me away." He wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled and returned the gesture. “I would never.”

When Soren offered to take care of his already-excited member himself, Claudia offered to use her hand. He had let her. And while it was great, he liked the look on her face when he said he enjoyed it even better.

“One to ten?” she asked again, out of habit.

“Doesn’t matter,” he gave the same answer, shrugging and grinning as he stroke her hair. “I love it. I love _you._ ”

She beamed, satisfied. “Love you, too!”

It became their new routine. They would meet up in the kitchen at night when they could. Kissing, touching, and showing love to each other until they reached their climax, giggling when they almost got caught, before wishing each other good night and pretending nothing happened the next day when they ran into each other in public.

He would never ask why it was hard for her to break out of certain habits during their intercourse. Whenever he made it look like he would bring it up, she would shy away, after all. She would tell him when she was ready. He trusted her.

There was a time in his life that perhaps Soren naively believed this would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Claudia has been groomed by Daddy dearest to only listen to commands during sexual intercourse. The poor, exploited baby :(
> 
> P.S. Just clarifying because the timeline is probably too needlessly confusing for a porn: at this point in time, Viren and Claudia have not done any penetrative sex so Claudia wasn't lying about it being her first time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Claudia tried to fix Soren up with a fellow guard, he snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series has become angstier than I had initially intended. Blame the dramatic song I blast whenever I start typing these stories.
> 
> WARNING: A LOT OF TALKING

Soren recalled this particular exchange from two months prior. When the sky was clear and the sun was high. It was a slow, lazy day, that would’ve been tedious if not for Claudia hanging around the perimeter.

His sister had just walked out of the library when she spotted him. She had perked up, beamed, and ran up to him. She proceeded to tail him around all day while he did his patrol, telling him about this new cool spell she'd gotten to learn from their Father earlier that day. 

They had been walking past the royal courtyard when Claudia suddenly grabbed him by the arm and pointed somewhere across.

“That new guard’s hot!” she commented, pointing at a female guard.

Having been residing within the castle all her life, Claudia had gotten to know most of the guards. It might or might not have been due to the number of times her spells had failed and nearly burned down the castle. The guards were also great targets for pranks; Soren could testify. Their family had had to regularly send off care packages for those they had inconvenienced because of both children. And now that Soren's a part of the troop, she would sometimes even hang out with them personally. Soren was surprised to see her bring cupcakes for a guard's birthday one day, telling him they had become friends.

Picking out a new face among them was a walk in the park for her.

“Stella?” Soren recognized her as one of the new but highly ambitious ones. He hadn't gotten much chance to interact with her personally, but he guessed he had more positive impressions of her than not. Appearance-wise, she didn't leave much to desire. “Yeah, I guess she is.”

“Why don’t you date her?” Claudia had nonchalantly suggested out of the blue.

He cocked a brow. “What?”

“A little birdie told me she’s into you,” she had teased, whistling and elbowing him. “Mr. Popular Guard.”

“First time hearing that.” He couldn’t get over how she was more knowledgeable of their internal gossip than he was. “But I get it, though, I wouldn’t be able to resist me either.” He flashed his muscle and wiggled his eyebrows.

That made Claudia snort and laugh out loud.

“Plus, I already have you,” he had blurted, wanting to at least hint that he was taking their relationship earnestly.

“Aww, how sweeeet!” Claudia had cooed, smacking his back and laughing like she would at his dumb jokes that he wasn’t sure if she had taken him seriously.

He decided to throw some for her anyway, since she liked them so much. “Careful, your teeth might rot from how _sugary_ I can be.” He winked. “I hope you have the sweet tooth to handle me.”

She had doubled over from guffawing too hard.

* * *

A month later, Soren had gotten a note from Claudia during the day when she walked past him in the hallway, discreetly planting a piece of paper into his fist and giving him a knowing look.

_Go to the backyard tonight. Look decent._

The backyard was where Claudia liked to read her books sometimes, when she wanted peace and quiet but also some of that natural sunlight the library couldn’t provide. During the day, there were only a few passersby, and during the night, it was the perfect place for a little moonlight tryst.

They had never tried it as a place to meet up before as it was an open space where anyone would be able to catch a glimpse of them from the windows if they weren’t careful. As luck would have it, both of them were easily-recognizable faces within the castle. Soren was nervous over the idea of getting caught and putting everything they had worked on in jeopardy. And their Father; he would be _beyond_ furious.

Still, the thrill had excited him more than anything. The kitchen was getting dull, and if Claudia was the one suggesting it, she probably had a trick or two under her sleeve. She didn’t learn magic for nothing.

Soren waited until the sun set, had a meal with his troop, washed up, made sure he put on his nicest pairs of the identical rows of casualwear that he knew Claudia fancied the most, then excused himself saying he had a _family meeting_ to be present for. He wasn’t completely lying, was he?

Since it was a new environment for them, there was something he had always wanted to do. He had watched his friends and acquaintances do this thing for their lovers and he’d always envied them. He had always wished Claudia and him could practice normal, sappy gestures like that, too.

Soren stopped by the castle’s flower shop right before it closed, then picked a bunch of lavenders. He liked how they remind him of the purple tip of Claudia’s hair that he had helped her do. The shopkeeper made a comment about what a lucky partner he had. He had meant to say he was getting them for his sister to avoid complicated turn-of-events, but something in him had always wanted to just admit, “Yes, it’s for my lover,” even just once in his life.

Claudia’s warnings rang in his head. About how every little slipup could potentially be trailed back to their secret and jeopardize their life and reputation. He sealed his lips and laughed at the shopkeeper’s comment. He neither confirmed nor denied it; he could at least have that, right?

Soren couldn’t hide his excitement as he rounded the castle and made sure he didn’t stumble upon anybody who could see him with a bouquet of lavenders in his hand. When he made it to the backyard, it was dark and empty. But there were patches that were illuminated by the moonlight. In one of those, he saw a figure with their back to him, looking up at the moon. A grin split his face as he fastened his pace.

To make it seem like he wasn’t overly-excited by this, Soren began talking, playing it cool, “I couldn’t find your favorite plant—plus, they’re kinda gross and I don’t wanna touch them—so I got these lavenders inst… wait, you’re not Claudia.”

Stella turned around, looking at him, then the bouquet in his hands. Shit, she probably heard how he had gotten it for Claudia. “Yeah. Claudia told me she’s gonna help convince you to go on a date with me.”

Soren scowled, doubting her. “She did _not_ say that.”

“I could swear in the name of the King that she did.” Soren coiled at how rigid her answer was. “She came to me earlier today and questioned if I was interested in you. It’s no secret that I am. You are an amazing, achieving guard at your age. I would love to get to know you.”

Soren couldn’t wrap his head around what was happening. What the hell was Claudia thinking? Fixing him up with Stella? And not even asking for his conscience?

“Yeah, actually, I think she worded it wrong. I was so sure she told me _she’s_ meeting me here tonight.”

“And that bouquet is… for her?”

Crap. He needed to make sure Stella didn’t get on to them.

“Y-yeah!” he confirmed, chuckling nervously, bringing up the bouquet to show it. “Funny story. It's her birthday soon and I thought she wanted to meet up so we could celebrate early, so I got her this. My bad, should've confirmed with her.”

Stella seemed to have caught something again as she raised a brow. “Here? At this hour? Just the two of you?”

“Yeah, why?” Soren figured he would only look more suspicious if he acted so. Playing dumb was the best course of action to take in this situation.

Stella shook her head. “Nothing. You two are close, huh?”

“As close as any siblings can get!” Soren flashed her a crooked smile.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them that lasted a few seconds before Soren saw a little floaty light that reminded him of a firefly. Which shouldn’t be the case because it wasn’t summer and fireflies didn’t live within castle ground. He looked around and saw more of them surrounding them, gently illuminating the darkness with their dim, warm glow. It was disturbingly romantic.

Stella was equally as confused as they looked at each other, expecting the other to be behind this.

“Have fun, you guys!” they heard Claudia’s voice somewhere above. When they looked up, she was resting her head against a windowsill on the second floor, grinning. The window was opened and her eyes were fully black for a moment before they turned green again. “My gift for you!” she winked before closing the window and going on her merry way.

Soren felt his jaw slack. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing or hearing. _Is she for real?_

* * *

“What are you trying to do?” Soren asked when he found her in their Father’s study later, irritated beyond words. He had apologized to Stella for bailing, but not forgetting to let her know it wasn’t her blunder.

Claudia was mixing ingredients on the table when she jumped. “Sor-bear!” she called in surprise, turning to him as he stomped over. “You’re back so early.”

“Don’t give me that crap,” he hissed, grabbing her wrist. “What the hell were you thinking setting me up with Stella?”

Claudia looked up at him, looking so innocent as she explained, “Huh, I just thought you two would be great together. See, she told me she’s gonna raise in ranks soon. She’s so ambitious. And your superiors like her. What’s more, Dad thinks she’s great!”

“I’m sorry, you lost me.” Soren grabbed his head, releasing his grip on her wrist. “ _What_?”

“You know, you’re turning eighteen soon. It’s good to sit down and think about your future for a change.”

“Claudia, you know I’m not the brightest. Get to the point.”

She sighed, but didn’t sound exasperated. “Okay. Did you know that marrying a fellow guard can elevate your status and everything? Especially with the right one.”

Soren went aghast, blinking furiously. “Marriage?! When on Earth did I ever say I wanna get married?”

“You didn’t!” she reassured, raising both hands. “You won’t think about it, that’s why _I_ have to.” She put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. “Listen, if you can do just that, Dad’s gonna be so proud! Isn’t that what you want? To make him proud?”

That got him to stop and think. Of the days he had been so helplessly crushed, crying in isolation because he was unable to make the man proud when it was all he’d ever wanted. Of the days he had had to pick himself up and tell himself he worth something because his Father wouldn’t let him feel so.

“See?” Claudia stroked his arm and peered at him when he looked down in silence, smiling softly. “Trust me, nothing is more important to me than your well-being and long-term happiness.”

Why? Why did she sound like their Mother? When did she begin taking that role in their family? No, it had been going on since long before anyone realized it, hadn’t it?

“I don’t get it,” he mumbled.

She tilted her head. “Get what?”

“How could you just set me up like that? Is this thing between you and me for six months now mean nothing to you? Doesn’t it bother you to see me with someone else? Because it sure bothers _me_ whenever you—”

Claudia tensed, holding her breath. He knew they both knew what he was referring to. “Wh-whenever I, what?”

Whenever the love marks he would leave on her body would disappear without a trace the next day. Whenever she would wear a fond smile on her face when their Father would hold her by the waist. Whenever she would act strange and mull over their absent Mother after a private meeting with him. Whenever he would catch her leaving his chamber in a hurry.

She had been slowly pushing him away. Ever since that day she went to their Father’s to tell him that _good news_ Soren had never gotten to hear despite how Claudia said he would love it, too. When he’d asked, she would brush it off with different reason every time.

Soren sighed, shaking his head and pushing those thoughts aside. “Forget it. If you won’t tell me yourself, I’m not gonna be the one to address it.”

Claudia looked relieved, but still somewhat guilt-ridden. She returned to the topic of the date, “I’m sorry, I should’ve given you a heads up or something, huh?”

“And then I wouldn’t have gone.”

“That's true.”

“Don’t ever do that again. I just need you.”

She smiled, but it wasn’t a happy one. “I did it for you, Soren. We can’t keep this up forever, you know that, right?”

His heart stopped. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, we’re siblings. We can’t ever, like, get married or anything. I’m just a liability to your future.” When he stayed too quiet, Claudia carefully asked, “Did you… actually think we’ll stay this way forever?”

If he was being honest, he probably did. He was never a thinker. It wasn’t like he actively imagined what their future together would look like. But he had never imagined a future where she wasn’t a constant in his life. Now, being made to picture a future without her, he just couldn’t process it. He wasn't confident he would ever find anything as _right_ as this thing they had.

“Sor-bear? Oh, no, I’m sorry. That was too much to drop at once, was it?”

Soren didn’t know what possessed him that night. But he had pushed her down to the table before he knew it; pinning her and kissing her roughly like his life depended on it. His hands exploring every inch of her body, leaving nothing unloved. He could feel how much she’d missed it, too.

Maybe, somewhere deep in his head, he knew it was the only way to stop her from talking about something so horrifying to imagine. The only way he could get her to submit to him and maybe, maybe she would forget about wanting to push him away.

She had mildly protested, whispering something about how their Father could return any minute.

Soren had stumbled upon their Father discussing a serious matter with King Harrow while he was looking for Claudia earlier. From the looks of it, he wouldn’t be returning very soon. Perhaps he even wished he would. Perhaps he wanted to show their Father just how much Claudia enjoyed him violating her on his desk. Perhaps he wanted him to step in just as she was screaming his name in pleasure.

The thought sent chills down his spine.

He had ignored her little protests and continued invading the inside of her mouth, quickly peeling open the upper half of her dress before he broke the kiss to pepper more down her chin, jaw, neck, chest, all the way to her abdomen while she gently trailed her palm all around his muscles despite the mild reluctance. She sighed in pleasure from his kisses, wiggling when it tickled. When he arrived between her thighs, he helped remove her boots and his before his hand reached to hold hers so their fingers intertwined. His other hand lifted her legs up so they rested over his shoulder.

He licked once over her panties, and it sent chills down her spine. She was already so wet. It had been too long since he’d touched her like this.

They both jumped when they heard Viren’s voice in the hallway. He was talking with King Harrow and they were seemingly discussing something passionately as their voices grew louder. It was clear they were heading to Viren’s study.

Claudia was the first to move. She had jumped off the table and gathered their boots before grabbing his hand and circling around the table to the giant painting. Before Soren could question, she pulled the painting and revealed a dark pathway behind it and lunged both of them inside before putting the painting back in place.

Their Father entered his study right after that.

It was their first time being so close to getting caught. And by their Father and the King, to make matters worse. Soren’s heartbeat soared like never before, and he knew Claudia was the same. They were both sitting on the stony floor, panting heavily but still trying to be as quiet as possible.

As he was sitting right next to the painting, Soren could overhear his Father telling the King something about how Claudia had been “getting bad influence from hanging around her brother” because she was supposed to stay put in his study but had disappeared. He twisted his lips.

He wondered if Claudia agreed. Maybe that’s why she wanted to get rid of him. Maybe it’s just so she could win their Father’s approval.

Soren mentally smacked himself for the skepticism. Still, he was feeling sour all night.

“That’s not true,” Claudia told him in whispers, placing a hand on his, like she knew what he was thinking. “I don’t think of you as a bad influence at all.”

He smiled, turning his hand so their fingers intertwined. “Thanks.”

She didn’t smile back, though. “I think… I think of you as an escape. That’s why I feel like I have to let you go.”

Soren cocked a brow, not getting it. “As escape?”

She nodded. “Yeah. From… all of this.” She gestured towards the back of the painting; no, to what was beyond it. To the conversation going on behind them. “From being the _perfect daughter_.” She rolled her eyes, the words rolled off her tongue somewhat bitterly. “Sometimes it gets mind-numbing, you know, and I just want to escape. And… you always accept me for who I am. For just being me. I don’t have to feel like I have to earn your love all the time.”

He flushed at what he assumed to be a compliment. But still, “I don’t get it. Why do you want to push me away, then?”

“Maybe I just want you to be happy.” She rested her head against the wall and smiled sadly. “You probably think you’re happy right now, but… it’s not going to work out with us.” She sighed, closing her eyes as if to reminisce. “When I first agreed to do this, I was in a dark place. I wanted anything— _anyone_ to validate me. To tell me I can rest. That I don’t have to work my way to importance all the time.”

Soren remembered that night. He had been so caught up on his own sadness and anger that he had overlooked hers. He remembered wondering for a split second if she had been crying when she opened her door for him. She had looked so tired but she went and picked him up anyway.

“Then you came,” she said, squeezing his hand and turning to smile at him. “Remember how I used to ask you to rate everything I did all the time?” she giggled, recalling those times. “And how you’d say it doesn’t matter? I think that saved me.”

His heart sunk, squeezing her hand back. “Oh, Claudia…”

“Pft, I’m fine, really.” She waved her hand in an attempt to sound nonchalant. “Anyway, I just want you to know that I don’t regret _us._ I would never. But, I’ve been thinking a lot. You don’t deserve a relationship like this. You deserve someone who can love you fully and not just using you as an escapade. Someone you can show off and proudly tell everyone is yours. Someone you can buy bouquet for without having to wait until closing hours. You know, a normal relationship where you can be happy for a long time. With the right person.”

As soon as she finished her speech, Soren took her lips and kissed her gently.

“Were you even listening to me?” she murmured against his lips, pouting.

“Yeah,” he said, kissing her again as he began caressing her thigh. “But I don’t care and we don’t have to think about that right now.”

She quickly melted into his touch when he brushed every spot that electrified her. Her breathing was equally as heavy, eyes dark with lust over his possessiveness. “Okay,” she whispered back, the conversation between their Father and the King in the background died down.

He made her stand up as he went down and lifted her skirt before diving in-between her thighs, removing her panties and leaving nothing between them. He went to intertwine their fingers in one hand again, then dove down to kiss a mouthful of her drenched lips. She bit her lip, throwing her head back against the walls as he began sucking her juice.

He felt pride for being the one to pleasure her. Even if sometimes he felt like he wasn't the only one, he decided it didn't matter. What mattered was that right here, right now, it was him who earned her moans and his name that left her mouth like a prayer.

After so much licking and sucking, she had begun twitching and convulsing so hard, thrusting into his tongue that it was a challenge to keep her still even with both his hands over her waist. Her legs began to give up, so he moved them over his shoulders and lifted her up against the wall. Her back arched further and further as he continued licking.

“S-Soren,” she gasped, grabbing a bunch of his hair. He knew what she was implying.

From his position, he looked up and saw how beautiful she looked with hot tears in her eyes from sheer pleasure, drooling from being unable to keep her mouth closed. Her slender fingers reached to grab his hair to keep him going, not allowing him to leave before she reached her impending climax. In return, his hands reached to fondle her mounds as he licked and sucked faster. Not forgetting to take her clit between his teeth to softly nibble on it.

It drove her crazy. Her hands had left his hair so she could block her mouth with her arms, arching her back even further. Her legs had begun to shake uncontrollably.

After just licking a bit more, Soren knew her climax was just around the corner. His tongue left her swollen lips and he moved her down. His thumb went to rub circles on her flushed clit while his other hand began thrusting two fingers into her hole. Speeding up and slowing down and repeating the motion.

“Come for me, Claudia,” he whispered, voice hoarse from arousal, just before her body went into a violent tremor, juice shooting out from her slit across the hall, hands blocking her mouth as she threw her head back. Tears trailing down her cheeks.

Soren waited for her breathing to steady, basking in her still twitching body and feeling so incredibly proud of himself. His own member had already been rock hard under the fabric of his pants for a while.

He began removing them and his underwear to toss them aside.

“My turn to feel good,” he said as he climbed over her.

Their Father and the King had left sometime during, and they were glad they didn’t have to keep quiet anymore. Soren was reminded of his Father’s desk and how he’d always fantasized of fucking Claudia on it to spite him. He knew it wasn’t the nicest thought, but it stimulated him in the strangest ways.

Soren saw Claudia lying limp on the floor, still breathing heavily, then hoisted her up easily, making her gasp. She was still too weak to question him, and she already figured out what he wanted to do when he laid her down against their Father’s work desk.

She looked at him, eyes still glazed over and breaths still ragged, then quietly nodded. She opened her arms, welcoming him. He gladly nestled between her arms so their chests were pressed together. She had one arm cradling his head and the other rubbing his back.

He kissed her roughly when he slid into her. Even the simple gesture had made her shudder from post-orgasm hypersensitivity. He began positioning himself for easier access, placing his hands on her waist as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He began pounding into her slick entrance, pouring all his pent-up lust into every thrust.

She couldn't keep her voice down for long, as stretched her arms out for him. He bent to let her take his shoulders as she began moaning and whimpering into his neck. Digging her nails into his back and causing him to grunt and whine softly, picking up pace. His orgasm came far too quickly for his taste, as he pulled out and shot his load over her abdomen, taking in the sight of it.

When she made a gesture to grab a napkin that was somehow set on the desk beside the ingredient mix he had seen her make when he first came in, he did it for her and cleaned her up.

“Thanks,” she panted, chest still heaving up and down.

When she was about to get up, though, he stopped her. He began kissing her shoulder and fondling her breast. Claudia opened one eye to peer at his face, questioning. He then grabbed her hand and placed it upon his already half-hard member then moved her hand along.

Her jaw slacked when she felt it, then scowled at him accusingly as if saying, _“How are you already hard again?”_

“One more time?” he pleaded, giving her the most pitiful look. “I wanna try something else.”

That got her attention. Claudia had always been adventurous and curious so the mention of something new would always cause her to perk up.

“I'm listening,” she said, giving him her mischievous look.

Soren began telling her about what he heard from fellow guards sometime ago.

She pretended to gasp. “People are actually inspired by dogs? That's freaky,” she commented, then nodded. “I like it. Let's do it.”

Soren held back a laugh when she enthusiastically flipped over and wiggled her butt at him. He took a moment to appreciate the angle, it being his first time seeing her in that position. He positioned his member right by her opening, then ran his hand down each side of her slender body before stopping at her butt, squeezing them. It felt new.

“Ready?” he asked, excited.

“Wait! Let me cast this spell first. I don’t think I can hold back my voice any longer. After this, we can be as loud as we want.”

Soren liked the idea and was about to step back to let her grab the ingredients she needed, but she just grabbed the bowl of ingredients on the desk just next to her and began chanting, not even changing her position.

Once she was done, she turned around to grin at him. “Ready~”

She hiccupped when he went in hard, then snapped her head down when he began moving. It felt great for him so he hoped it did for her, too. The newness made him feel more excited especially when she was so wet after their previous intercourse and every thrust was so loud. He moved his hands from her waist to her breasts, bending forward a little. Putting her nipples between his fingers and playing with them. It caused her hips to start moving to match his rhythm.

“Ah... ha... Soren... Soren...!”

When she called his name, he leaned forward to plant loving kisses across her back. He could see how her knuckles turned white from gripping at the edge of the desk too hard. Her chest was already pressed against the wood, arms too limp to support her upper body. The only reason her legs could still stand was because he was helping her by grabbing onto her waist.

Soon enough, she had grown so limp her whole body collapsed. Soren leaned forward so his chest was pressed against her back and pushed her forward so most of her body was on the desk. His hand went to grab her by the wrist, while the other intertwined their fingers together. He kissed her shoulder and neck as he pounded harder and faster into her.

“Soren... ah...! S-slow down _—_ ” she begged, slurring her words.

“I can't,” he whimpered into her ear, keeping up his pace. “It feels too good.” He kissed the back of her ear. _“You_ feel so good.”

Her walls clenched as soon as he said that. 

Feeling like she would suffocate from their position, he hoisted her up again while he was still inside her. Then he plopped onto their Father’s work chair that was big enough for them both. She was now sitting on his lap, her back pressed against his chest as she grabbed his shoulder for support. One of his hands groping her from behind and the other began rubbing at her clit. He pounded from under her as he grabbed onto the armchair. It was his first time being so rough with her, but the way her walls clenched around him and her increasingly louder moans convinced him that she wanted this as much as he did. She moaned, twisted her body and arched her back, one hand gripping onto the arm that was rubbing her clit, trailing her nails along his firm muscles. 

Soren felt their orgasm coming at around the same time this time. He grabbed her face so she would turn around, then kissed her deeply, licking into her mouth.

“Wanna come with you,” he whispered in her ear, biting her neck as she moaned.

Her walls clenched again. “Come inside,” she gasped, sending chills down his spine.

“You sure?” he asked, “I won't knock you up?” It could be the euphoria momentarily impairing his judgment, but Soren somehow wished he would. Then maybe, she would agree to a future together.

She nodded.

Soren soon moved their position again, pulling out for a bit to turn her around so she was now facing him, riding his cock faster. He wanted to see her face when she came for him. Even more than ever now that he was allowed to come inside her.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and threw her head back, moaning as he continued hammering into her. She bounced to match his rhythm as he took her breasts in his mouth and their bodies began to tense.

Their orgasm came soon enough. Claudia clung onto him for dear life as her nails dug into his back and her face buried in his shoulder. Her body convulsed violently. He held her possessively, cradling her head as he unloaded inside her and let out a satisfied whine.

He stayed inside her until his member went limp before pulling out.

“That was nice.” She commented after she was back to her senses, slowly putting on her clothes. “I like trying new things with you.”

“Anything to keep you from marrying me off to some rando,” he said, helping her put on her boots.

She brushed his hair. “I’m doing it for you, though.”

“It’s not your job to worry about my future, okay?” he huffed, getting up. “Don’t push me away because of Dad again.” He meant it in more than one context.

She sighed, smiling. “Yeah, okay.”

.

.

.

Yet they had been forced apart in the battlefield. Made to stand on the opposite sides of a war. Made to go against each other the next time they stumbled upon each other.

He guessed in the end, their Father had come between them once again. This time, possibly forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments would be nice uwu


End file.
